Willowbreeze's Torrentclan challenges
by Willowbreeze the fluffy
Summary: This is just Torrentclan challenges :
1. Take it from an elder

**This was cool :)**

Beepaw sighed as he padded into the elders den. Starlingstripe, one of the elders raised their head.  
"Clan life getting to you Beepaw?"  
"Yeah." Beepaw signed sighed again. "It's like I'm told to always do this or that and never get to pick what to do."  
Starlingstripe smiled. "Well then I have just the story for you, youngster!"  
"Really?" Beepaw asked, "Have I heard this one before?"  
"No, it's a brand new one, one that has never been told before." Starlingstripe replied.  
Beepaw sat down to hear the story.  
"When I was your age," Starlingstripe started, "I had a best friend named Russetpaw. He was very funny, and we were always getting in to all kinds of trouble."  
Starlingstripe paused to make sure Beepaw was paying attention.  
"Well, one day we decided it would be fun to try and go to the moonrock **(The moonrock is a shiny stone, just like the moon stone,)** by ourselves, so we took so me traveling herbs and set off."  
"You tried to go to the moonrock?" Beepaw interrupted.  
"Yes, and stop interrupting, Beepaw. We were apprentices just like you are."  
Starlingstripe purred in laughter. "Apprentices are always doing stuff they should've not done."  
Beepaw looked guilty.  
"Anyway, we started off in the in the morning so we wouldn't be caught. We got halfway to Shadeclan, before we started to run into problems."  
"Let me guess. You ran into a patrol!" Beepaw exclaimed.  
"Yes we did. They started to question us so we said we were hunting and got out off there! Luckley, we made it through Shadeclan fine, but as you know you have to get through Snowclan and Shadeclan to get to the Moonrock. We were about to cross into Snowclan, when-"

Beepaw interrupted again. "Did you fall in the river?"  
"No Beepaw. Now be quiet and listen. Another patrol, Snowclan this time, spotted us. We had to claim we were Shadeclan apprentices, and that we chased a mouse to the river. We had to hide in the bushes, Russetpaw hated hiding in the bush!"  
Starlingstripe chuckled at that.  
"So then we found the moonrock, and the worst part was that we couldn't even talk to Starclan! Russetpaw was super disappointed, and we started to head home. There was no problems on the way back, thank Starclan! When we got back to camp the first thing we saw was my sister, Silverpaw, running frantically around camp, and she seemed distracted. I walked up to her and asked what was wrong, and she told me-"

"What?!" Beepaw asked eargerly.  
"That we were missing and the whole clan was looking for us! Then she looked up and saw me. Great Starclan, she was mad! Then, Lilystar came into camp, and talked to us about reckless action. We were kept in camp for a moon, and we had to wait an extra moon to be warriors. I think it was worth it , just to see the moonrock, wouldn't you think so?"  
Beepaw had sat through the whole ending quietly, and had been laughing quietly. "Did this really happen?" He said through laughter.  
Starlingstripe smiled. "Yes, it did, and I don't regret it!"  
Beepaw's mentor, Smokepelt poked his head into the den . "I'm sorry, but Beepaw needs to go hunting."  
Beepaw sighed. "Back into the storm."  
"Don't worry," Starlingstripe said, "If you ever need a break from clan life, just come in here. Take it from an elder, life always has a laugh."  
Beepaw smiled and left with a, "I will!"

 **That was fun!**


	2. From one to another

Skykit crept towards her sister, Lionkit, body shaking with excitement. She stepped on a fern, and Lionkit looked at her." "I see you Skykit!" Skykit frowned. "How am I ever going to get to be an apprentice if I can't even sneak up on someone!" Lionkit shrugged and walked away. She saw the oldest apprentice, Whitepaw, walking towards her. "What do you want? "Skykit grumbled. Whitepaw smiled. "I can help you. Follow me." Skykit bounded to Whitepaw excited.

"Okay, crouch down like this." Whitepaw instructed. Skykit crouched down eagerly, and the end result was a sloppy copy of the crouch Whitepaw had demonstrated. "Not quite." Whitepaw said, and pushed Skykit lower. "There you go, that's much better!" Skykit beamed at the praise. "Okay, now walk to me, and make your paws as light as you can make them." Whitepaw said. Skykit almost made it, but she stepped on a twig at the last moment, and gave the whole thing away."Aw.." Skykit pouted. "It's okay, try it another time." Whitepaw urged. Skykit gritted her teeth and snuck forward, making less than halfway this time. "It's okay," Whitepaw said, "Just try it again." Skykit growled in frustration, and crept towards Whitepaw. To Skykits amazement, she did it! Whitepaw nodded. "Good job. The next thing to do is disguise you scent. "

Whitepaw rolled in some ferns. "If you cover your scent, then you can hide better." Skykit wrinkled her nose. "It smells yucky!" Whitepaw sighed. "It does, but it keeps the other cat from smelling you." Skykit slowly stepped over to the patch of leaves. "Do I have to?" She complained. "Yes , you do." Whitepaw said. Skykit rolled in the leaves, the smell rubbing on to her pale grey fur. "Okay, now Lionkit can't smell you!" Skykit smiled. "Can I go startle her now?" She asked. "No," Whitepaw said, she might still see you." We both have light colored pelts, and we need to hide them. "Follow me."

Whitepaw had lead Skykit a little bit out of camp, where there was a puddle thick with mud. "Eew!" Skykit said. Whitepaw turned to her. "I'm trying to teach you how to blend in, so can you shut up and listen for once?!" Skykit looked at Whitepaw, her mouth open in outrage. Whitepaw used her tail to close Skykits mouth, and headed to the puddle. Whitepaw rolled her eyes. "Kits and their big mouths" she muttered. Whitepaw sat in the puddle, her once white fur turning mottled brown. "You too, Skykit." Whitepaw commanded. Skykit slunk to the mud, still sore about the comment earlier. Whitepaw used her front paws to dunk Skykit in the mud, and rolled in the mud as well. Skykit mewed in annoyance. "It's for your own good." Whitepaw said, and stuck out her tongue. Skykit stuck out her tongue as well, and they both started laughing. "Okay; now we have to see if you can startle your sister." Whitepaw pointed to Lionkit eating. "Let's do this!" Skykit exclaimed.

After they made it back inside camp, Skykit ran into a bush, and then settled down, taking small pawsteps. She made it to the next bush, and then the next. Lionkit was still eating the shrew. Skykit burst out of the bush, paws outstretched. Lionkit didn't see Skykit until it was too late. Lionkit was on the ground, with Skykit sitting triumphantly on her. "I did it! " Skykit exclaimed. White paw purred in laughter. "You did, but let's work on your speed next time!"

 **That was interesting. I'm not that good at this type of writing….. Unghhh**


	3. Storm incoming

Lightpeak squinted across camp, the layers upon layers of heavy rain obscuring his vision to the other side of camp. The rain had always been like an enemy to him, the water dripping and streaming down him like a flood, always soaking and frigid. Lightpeak shuddered at the thought. The huge thunderstorm had started a sunrise ago, moving in like a fox stalking prey. And they, the warriors, were the prey. Half the clan had holed up in the nursery, being one of the only rainproof places in the clan. The other half were in the huge cave that served as the medicine den. Oh, how he envied them. The apprentices, kits, and queens had gotten first priority to get out of the rain. The so called "Rainproof" nursery had leaked and tiny trickles of rain were coming in through the woven bramble roof. Lightpeak jumped as their leader put his tail tip on Lightpeak's flank.

"I know you hate water," Rubblestar said softly. "I understand this is hard for you." Lightpeak nodded in appreciation. "Thank you Rubblestar." He replied. Rubblestar turned around, which was hard in the densely packed, wet den. Lightpeak sighed as he knew what would happen next. And he was right. Rubblestar went to say the same exact thing to one of the newest warriors, Lilypelt. But he could not blame Rubblestar. Rubblestar just wanted to keep his clan together in hard times.

As he thought, Lightpeak did not notice the small stream of water flooding into the den. He only noticed when it flowed right under his paws and jolted him from his thoughts. "Um…." He said awkwardly, "Does anyone else feel like it's going to-" he was cut of then by a yowl of "FLOOD" from someone in the medicine den. Lightpeak stood paralyzed. A flood would be especially bad for this clan, as the camp was in a hollowed out hole in a clearing with a stream nearby. If it flooded then it would be really hard to get everyone out in time. Not to mention that the clan was already very small with only roughly two dozen of cats in the clan.

Lightpeak was finally pushed out of the den by the stream of cats making a dash to the exit of the den, getting pushed and jostled around by wet pelts and paws. He gasped as he reached the open air, the rain was still coming down hard. Paws thundered on rocks as cats fled the camp. Lightpeak shook hard trying to get the water out of his pelt, but it was no use, the rain was just too hard and he was soaked in seconds.

He counted the cats exiting, relief surging through him as he saw his mate and brother. But where was Cloudblossom? He spun around trying to spot the white and grey queen that was his sister. Cloudblossom had recently given birth to three kits, and the kits could not reach the slope and walls that was the edges of camp. Not noticing that the water was up to his belly fur now, he raced to the medicine cats den, slipping and sliding as he went. He burst through the entrance of the den and saw his sister and the kits huddled in the back of the cave desperately trying to escape the water.

"I can take two kits if you can take the last one!" He yelled over the roar of the swirling water. His sister put on a firm face and nodded. "I can take Rowankit!" She called back at him. He nodded and surged forward to grab the two smaller mewling kits and made sure to hold the kits above the rapidly rising water. The kits mewed in protest as the water touched them. He winced as the two kits kicked and tried to get free. Still, Lightpeak kept paddling on to get to the edge. He glanced back to see the nursery being swept away in a wave of water. He felt the water slowly receding as he walked up the gentle slope of the camp and stepped through the hole in the bramble wall. He set the kits down with their sibling and mother and went to sit next to his mate, Sweetberry.

"Are you okay?" Sweetberry asked. He sighed. "I'm fine. It just was a scary experience." Sweetberry nodded. "But look," She said using her tail to point to the light fluffy clouds which had shen their rain and were reflecting the setting sun beautifully in shades of pink and orange. "I think it's going to be okay."


	4. Rhythm

**Here ya go. I know it is really short but I think it is an ok read.**

Sunleap padded through the dense forest in which his clan, Leafclan found home. He had decided to go on a solo hunting trip, to feed the newest queen in his clan. The grass bent under his paws, and he watched as a grasshopper skittered away from his footsteps. He continued like this for a while, enjoying the peaceful quiet.

Before long the quiet was interrupted by a strange noise. It sounded like a yowl, but instead filled with peace and happiness instead of the aggression that was usually heard with this kind of sound. Sunleap perked up his ears, straining to hear more. But as he was moving forward, his foot caught on a stick, and the voice stopped.

Sunleap saw the bushes in front of him rustle, and he stopped in his tracks, frozen in fear. A brown loner stepped through the bushes.

"Who are you?" She asked. "I would ask the same to you." Sunleap countered, "This is our territory."

She narrowed her eyes. "I was just trying to enjoy the peace out here in the forest!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Well, I was too!" Sunleap replied. Sunleap stared at her for a couple seconds before both of them burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked. "I don't know!" Sunleap replied, both of them hardly getting their words out through laughter. Finally they calmed down enough to have a- sort of- civilized conversation.

"What were you doing earlier?" Sunleap inquired. "Oh, singing?" She responded, "If you want I could teach you…" Sunleap stared at her. This wouldn't be breaking the warrior code, right? "Alright." He finally agreed.

She had him sit down. "Um… What's your name?" She asked awkwardly. "Its Sunleap." He told her. She brightened. "That's a cool name! I'm Moss." He grinned at Moss. Moss blushed and looked away, but finally looked back.

"I'm going to have you start with a simple melody, and you have to sing it to me, okay?" She asked Sunleap. "Okay." He replied. Moss explained the words to him and had him sing. She stopped him at the end and asked "Are you sure you're a beginner?" He laughed and said "I think I am." Moss still looked at him and said, "Well, it's just, you have a really good singing voice."

"Thank you." Sunleap said cheekily. Moss rolled her eyes. "You still need to work on pronouncing words though." Sunleap nodded. "What do I have to fix?" He asked.

"This song trails the words off, so try to continue the vowels for a couple seconds." Moss explained. "Then it will sound more like it is supposed too." Moss signaled for him to start again, and this time Sunleap sang almost perfectly.

"Great job!" Moss praised him. "I think you had a hidden talent, and I unlocked it. Your welcome."

"Thank you?" Sunleap said. "How about.." Moss mused, "I sing something and then you copy me?" Sunleap nodded."Sure."

Moss leap sang song after song, with Sunleap mimicking each one. While the were singing, the sun sank lower and lower in the sky. Before they knew it, the sky was turning pink and orange.

"Um… Moss?" Sunleap asked, "I have to get back to my clan." Did she look- disappointed? "Okay." She finally responded.

Sunleap ran back to his clan, brushing through the bramble opening. Almost immediately, his leader, Deerstar, confronted him. "What were you doing?" She asked. Sunleap winced. "I guess I lost track of time?" He suggested.

Deerstar did not look convinced but she didn't say anything else. Sunleap guessed he was in the clear, so he headed to the warriors' den to get some sleep.

At moonhigh, he was awoken by whispers of "Sunleap!" He raised his head sleepily. "What?" He saw Moss standing outside of the den. "Moss!" He whispered "What are you doing here?" Moss motioned for him to come with her, and they both sat down outside.

"After you left, I tried to go find my family, but they had left without me!" She explained. "And now I have no home." Sunleap narrowed his eyes. "So you are saying you want to join the clan?" Moss looked up at him, begging silently. "Okay," Sunleap relented, but I can't promise they will accept you. You will have to share my nest tonight." Moss lay down, and Sunleap lay next to her.

In the morning he was shoved awake by his brother. "Who is she!" He hissed. The whole den was staring at moss, with fur raised and bared teeth.

"I can explain." Sunleap said. "Yeah, you better!" jeered one of the newest warriors. Sunleap took a deep breath. "This is Moss." He started."Her family left her behind, and all of you know our warrior code says we have to help cats in need." The cats reluctantly nodded. Sunleap escorted Moss out of the den. More gasps could be heard.

Deerstar looked at him angrily. "Why have you brought a loner into the clan!" Moss looked scared, and Sunleap knew he had to help. He pronounced his words carefully and said, "This is Moss. Her family left her behind. She taught me how to sing. And we always have to help cats in need." He finished.

Deerstars steely gaze rested on Moss. Her tail swished in the dirt. "Fine." Deerstar said. "But only if you, Sunleap, are in charge of training her and making her an asset to this clan."

Sunleap looked up gratefully. "Thank you!" He said.

Five moons later

Sunleap padded into the nursery, eager to see his mate, Mosssong, and his newborn daughter. Mosssong raised her head. "I think we should name her Songkit." She said. Sunleap purred. "That's a great name. As soon as she is old enough we will teach her signing." The tiny kit squeaked. "I think she agrees." He said laughing. Sunleap could have sworn he saw Songkit smile.

 **Well, what do you think? Word count: 1004.**


	5. Trials and errors

**It is 94 degrees out so…. This was inspired by the choosening ceremony in Steven Universe.**

 **Word count: 691**

Ceadermask kneaded the ground anxiously, not focused on anything in his line of sight, instead, he was lost in his muddled thoughts.

Someone nudged him.

He lifted his head up, eyes blank. It took Ceadermask a couple of seconds but he recognized his best friend, Mossflower.

"Are you still worried about the ritual?" The black she-cat asked him. Ceadermask nodded.

"How did you guess?"

Mossflower rolled her eyes.

"It shows as much as the muzzle on your face. Trust me, it's fine." She reassured him. He shook his head.

"Having your mate for the rest of your life being picked by Starclan?" He said doubtfully. "What's worse is that you might get picked!'

Mossflower sighed. "What's so wrong with me being picked?" Ceadermask looked at her.

"You're my best friend." He said like it was obvious.

Mossflower sighed. "Forget it." She murmured, and stalked off, tail swishing. Ceadermask looked at her, wondering what he had said wrong.

He heaved himself to his feet and after eating a stale arctic tern, decided to go talk to the elders about when they did the ritual. He padded to the lava tube that had been turned into a den.

"I don't see any kits here, Ceadermask." One of the elders, Dappledfeather, joked. Beenose shook her head at her fellow denmate, and then looked up.

"What can we do for you, Ceadermask?" The black and white elder asked him. Ceadermask looked down.

"I- err.. wanted to know what the ritual was like." He said sheepishly. The elders looked at each other for a second before Beenose spoke.

"We all stood in a circle, waiting for Starclan to emerge. Then a yellow glow, just like my eyes, surrounded me. The light then reached out to my mates, whose eyes were blue. They met in the middle and turned green. I stepped forward, in a trance and touched my nose to his." Beenose started. "We then got escorted out of the circle and back to camp. After that day I knew Starclan had made a great choice. We did have three litters together, after all." Beenose smiled at Ceadermask.

"Thanks." Ceadermask said. "It's getting late though, so I better get going." He nodded to the elders and walked out of the elders den and across the camp to the warriors den. He noticed that most of the warriors were already asleep, which meant he was with the elders for longer than he thought.

Ceadermask layed next to Mossflower, and closed his eyes, blocking all worry from his thoughts. He fell asleep to Mossflower's steady breathing.

The next half moon passed in a routine of worry from him and reassurance from his clanmates. Quicker then he hoped, the day came.

The group of eligible cats was led out of camp at dusk. Ceadermask padded at the end of the group, feeling lightheaded. By the time the traveling group reached a small clearing, it was dark. He was instructed to stand in a circle with everyone else, and wait. As they stood, a couple cats gazed up, and they were the first ones to see it.

The 'It' being a cloud of white mist that spread over everyone. His turned bright orange, like his eyes, just like Beenose had said.

His breath caught as the cloud around Mossflower turned green. The colors drifted towards each other. Ceadermask's eyes were wide as they combined and they both stepped forward. As the touched noses Mossflower whispered in his ear.

"I always hoped it would be you." She said softly and then stepped backwards. Ceadermask thought about her words and hardly noticed anything on the way back to camp.

Mossflower walked up to him and sat down, a mink in her jaws. She placed the prey down. "I've had a crush on you since we were kits." She admitted.

Ceadermask grinned. "I wasn't the only one, then." The both purred in laughter as the stars shined on their pelts.

 **Done! This is not great, but my brain can't function in this heat. XD**


End file.
